


Uncontrollably Fond

by CottonCharms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Inarizaki, Innuendo, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romance??, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, five feet apart BCAUSE THEY'RE JUST FRIENDS, two friends chillin in a hot tub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCharms/pseuds/CottonCharms
Summary: A series of oneshot with a Miya Twins
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 56





	1. ♕Holding hands

"I don't want to hold your hands anymore."

"Okay."

"Fine by me."

This whole hand-holding agreement started when you were in elementary. It was on the first time you went to a community festival without the supervision of a parent that you had promised the twins for a night filled with fireworks and food escapades. Or at least, that was how you initially planned...

The thing was, after a few minutes you got lost in the crowd and you panicked as you searched for the two. Eventually, they found you crying at the bench by one of the Takoyaki stands. As they approached, they saw that your feet suffered from red sores and bruises as your sandal broke during your search.

On that night, they comforted you as you went home. Osamu had volunteered to give you a piggyback ride while Atsumu walked beside you two as he gripped the broken slipper. Since then they always held your hand during festivals. At first, it was due to fear until it turned to a mindless habit. But now, since you would enjoy your first festival as a first-year highschooler with the twins, you figured to grow out the practice and show them just how mature you had become.

_So far so good,_ you thought after fifteen minutes in the body crushing crowd. The shrine was especially packed today since the social media buzz of the festival.

Dead ahead, you see the familiar shade of grey and gold on top of two towering heights. Their hands were just close enough to be held but you opted to be independent.

But just to be sure... you grabbed on the ends of each respective sleeve of their burgundy jacket. You didn't hold their hand but at least you felt secure.

It was the start of independence, so to speak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon for holding hands!
> 
> -Hand holding isn't an issue with them. Like it's only skin contact? Why is it such a bother. People can stare at them for hecks sake. They don't care at all.  
> -Osamu does but only bit. Their grandmother makes it an issue but it's comments like "you'd make a great pair!"  
> -competitive hand holding is a thing with Atsumu. It just a squeezing contest to see who has the most hand strength.  
> -both hands have calluses. so it's expected to be hard textured skin.  
> -they won't mind the condition of your hands either. whether its soft, hard, or not functioning. they want to h o l d.  
> -if you have wrist pains Osamu will massage them. Kita-san had given him tips so he tries to practice them on you.  
> -Atsumu knows you have hand lotion. It's because he gave it to you when he saw a buy one get one deal.  
> -Atsumu's fingernails are trimmed and well maintained.  
> 


	2. ♔ : Finding the other wearing their clothes

"Let go already!"

"No! This isn't yours!" You tightened your grip on the burgundy jacket. The tips of your fingers had turned white as you refused to surrender the item to the selfish Miya twin. "I told you ‘Samu was the one who gave me this jacket so yours must be somewhere else. Now let go or it's going to rip!"

"And I say yer claim is a load of bull! This has my freaking name on it!"

"You both have the same name!" It was a great wonder how a person such as him was given the title the 'best setter of Japan'. Do brain cells die from too much training? 

Despite your effort to pull the jacket from his hold, you'd purposely let it go. It was better to see it with Atsumu in one piece rather than it to be shared in two torn pieces. 

"What are you two arguing about?" Osamu walked inside the room to see his brother laugh in triumph while you were on your knees with tears brimming your eyes. 

"Saamuuuu! Your brother was being mean agaaaain." You ran to the sane twin's side. There were red marks on your arm as you revealed the assault Atsumu has done to get the jacket. "He just forced it off from me when I refused. But please get it back? It's too cold outside and I don't want to die from the cold!"

Osamu sighed. It was too tiring to argue with this brother but he didn't want you to suffer either so he suggested an alternative plan instead. "What if we go to that ramen shop on the way home? I'll even lend ya my extra jacket if you want."

"Really? You won't mind if Atsumu stole your jacket-?"

"What the hell?” Atsumu rudely butted in. “It is MINE! And don't I get to eat ramen, too? I am your brother, not this lame shortie."

The gray haired twin removed his jacket as he ignored the cries of the backwards evolving unstable one."I don't mind if it is you."

You gave him your brightest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Finding the other wearing their clothes 
> 
> -The Miya twins shares clothes most of the time.  
> -Osamu doesn't want to because Atsumu does not take care of the things he borrowed.  
> -Atsumu is the kind to be so possessive with his items but rarely shows care for the stuff he borrows.  
> -Borrowing their clothes might seem cute but their clothes are stinky af.  
> -There were times when you saw either of them wearing familiar clothes (a hat mostly) and it was the item you lost months ago that you had forgotten at their house.


	3. ♖: Having their hair washed by the other

“It can’t be pulled out.”

**“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?”**

“I mean it’s so easy. There is nothing to be worried about!” Atsumu continued to hose down the gum that was stuck to your hair. “Like really, why were you even worried in the first place, I told you it was easy- ‘Samu quick the scissors! Do it quick before she finds out!”

The grey-haired twin prepared the tool as instructed. He knew the operation on your locks was inappropriate on your body but it had to be done. He was the one who flicked it to you by accident but it was Atsumu who worsened the damage by adding pressure to the piece. 

“I am sorry, I know that I have to pay for my sins. Please forgive me in the next life, granny” Osamu knelt beside you to avoid any blood-related accidents. He wasn’t a professional but the cut seemed okay. The gum was finally removed and all that remained was your hair to dry and hopefully, not notice any changes.

But maybe Osamu should have prayed harder for his request. Because by the time you looked at the mirror to see any changes, he thought you had cracked the glass with the high pitch squeal you let out. 

**“MIYA OSAMU! MIYA ATSUMU! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU TWO DO TO ME!?”**

You didn’t forgive them for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon time: Having their hair washed by the other 
> 
> -When the twins wanted to dye their hair, the three of you went to a salon together.   
> -Atsumu really took his time choosing a hair color but Osamu took longer than him because he wanted a color he won't regret choosing.  
> -Osamu did it because Atsumu said it was so cool and he agreed.   
> -It seemed like a cool gimmick with twins and different hair color so when Osamu didn't play volleyball anymore he stopped dyeing his hair gray. But Atsumu still does it because it became like a brand to him.


	4. ♗: One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap.

“I bet the gold haired kid has really firm thighs." The brunette gazed at Atsumu. Her eyes shifted to his calves in a way a starving predator looked at its prey. “Like, when you touch it, all that you feel is hard muscle.”

“Yeah. I think the look-alike has them too.” The other girl had a similar meticulous gaze. “I mean look at them, so toned and defined. I feel I might break from just staring at it."

“But they don't," you corrected the girls. Normally, you’d mind your own business when it was about  _ you.  _ However, when it came to your friends, especially since the school year just started, you’d defend them even you'd be seen as nosy.

“It might be toned, but his thighs are still soft. I mean, like my head didn't hurt when I laid on it or whatever... It was like a really old hard pillow but it wasn't that bad."

The two instantly turned at the newfound information. Their stares were not intimidating to say at least, but you felt small when strangers loomed. It made you feel uncomfortable, but you stood your ground to defend the twins from any possible false information.

"How do you know? Have you felt them before?" The Brunette asked earnestly. She seemed to be about your year since she casually addressed you. Plus she seemed familiar at the opening ceremony.

"Yeah, multiple times. Though it gets really suffocating when Atsumu clenches it though."  _ Like the headlocks he gave you. _ There weren't any scars but it still hurt like the way a boa constricts a small mouse. "But overall I think Osamu thighs are the best one to sit on since Atsumu gets too touchy for your own safety. I always get chocked if I tried escaping."

"Th-thigh clenching? Thigh sitting? And choking? You are so mature to be talking about  _ that  _ stuff. May it be alright to know your year level and name?" The girl with the star hairclip stammered with a red face.

Her flushed expression made you worry. Could she be ill? Do you need to take her to the infirmary? But it might be too imposing on her since you have just met. "I'm (y/n). A first-year in class 6. What about you?"

"No way! You're in the same year as us, but you are already way too experienced! The name is Akane Sakura, a first-year in class 5. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself. She seemed like the type to be easily impressed yet was confident with her composure. Her hands grabbed your right and shook it vigorously.

"I am Natsume Kanbe, a first-year in class 5 as well. Nice to meet you." The star-clip followed. She didn't shake your hand but she nodded politely as her greeting. She had this aura of gracefulness like a modest girl in a rich family.

"Mmm... yeah. Nice to meet you too."

Then so begins your highschool life filled with chaos.


	5. ♞: Caring for each other while ill

When Atsumu heard from his twin that you had stormed inside their home and decided to build a blanket fort at his room, he was simply livid. One, because it was a total invasion of privacy. Then Two, you did it because you were bored and proceeded with your crazy antics. But the third and final reason was that you might have used his very personal newly washed blanket.

Fuck it. If he had to murder a man tonight then he’d be doing the world a favor. His feet stomped with heavy steps as he approached his room. He didn’t have to knock. In fact, he slammed the door right open to reveal no fort insight but an invader wrapped up in a blanket burrito.

"The hell you doing in my room. Get out before I throw you out, you shortie." His vein popped as you ignored his loud demands. "I am counting to five so you better scram."

"One," he approached you with ill intent, his career might be ruined but homicide wouldn’t be as heavily charged as murder.

"Two." Hiding a body might be hard but Osamu might help him to pull it off.

"Three. Now you really are asking for it." 

"Four," his hand hovered just at your right temple. He could pull your hair and have your face planted to the floor. He chose not to kill you but punish you as a reminder instead. His career was on the line and killing wouldn’t be worth it.

"Five-" the setter paused, then placed his palm on your forehead. Your temperature felt higher than normal. "The hell. Are you- are you sick? Hey 'Samu come quick there is something wrong with 'em!"

As if on cue, Osamu entered with a bowl of rice porridge on hand. “Yeah, ‘Tsumu. I told you she wasn’t feeling well so she asked to stay here. Her parents weren't home-” The back of his hand met your temple.”-Tch! You’re getting hot. Did you drink the medicine I gave ya’? So she asked permission from me.” 

“Like wha’dya didn’t make it clear? I was this freaking close to end this midget’s life if I hadn’t known soon.” He gestured his thumb and pointing finger soo close as to a millimeter.

“Not my fault your going deaf or dumb. And besides,” Osamu wiped away the sweat that formed over your sweltering cheeks. “You’re making a fuss with just being here. Can you leave so that I can take care of her?” “The hell did you say!?” Atsumu grabbed the towel from the hands of his twin. “I could take care of her even better than you ever can! So move over!”

“Oh yeah?” Osamu poured the medicine in the cap. His eyes were focused to win this battle. “ I like to see you try.”

Sooner than later, you were sent to the hospital because of their supposed  _ initiative to help you while you were ill. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon Time: Caring for each other while ill 
> 
> -before they had any knowledge with taking care for a sick person they relied on stock knowledge.  
> -Stock knowledge includes the ones they see in anime or drama. It isn't very effective.  
> -Since you don't share the same class, they'll inform a classmate of your about your situation so that your studies are being monitored too.  
> -They will give you gatorade when you are sick. They have a stock in their fridge.  
> -Home remedies from their grandmother like letting you drink from the boiled leaves of a certain plant for your coughs.  
> -Tbh, they won't really don't on you but they'll ask your parents or guardians from time to time.  
> -When you're healthy again, Atsumu will tease you like how your snot filled face was disgusting and all that. But Osamu knows he doesn't mean it because Atsumu lends you his jacket at your sick state.  
> -This follows with Osamu smacking Atsumu.  
> -Once you entered Inarizaki, their methods had changed. They copied the care pack from Kita-san.


	6. ♘: Cuddling in a blanket fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blanket fort + cuddles

_ “It all starts with not wanting to get out of bed, that's how you know you're getting bad again.”  _ The low monotone voice had raised all their mental alarms. 

It wasn’t unusual for the twins to see you upset. You were like an untimed bomb where any moment you would explode and the result would be catastrophic. Sometimes it would be an emotional outburst of obnoxious attitude that would destroy everything in sight. Those moments were fleeting and you would be done after your temper tantrum directed to the more annoying Miya of the pair.

The worse one, however, was when you were dead silent. You wouldn't speak, eat, or even raise any concern towards your health and wellbeing. At times, they would let you be. Alone time was still a good time for anyone to reset and rest their minds, but too much of it could be dangerous.

Throughout the years of friendship, they had seen the effects of the latter on you. Traits such as blank stares, loss of appetite, morbid self-depreciation are the usual signs of getting bad to worse. On such occasions, it could go on for days or even weeks. But when it feels like you couldn’t handle it on your own, they had to intervene.

After gathering setting up the materials- a blanket, a laptop, quality speakers, and an assortment of chips- there were ready for the operation. The twins know your taste of genre when it came to movies, and if you didn't want to watch then they had a playlist prepared. If anything else fails, they would still happily provide your demands.

The countermeasure was set I to place and all they need was you- their precious target- under the comforts of the blanket fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon time: blanket forts
> 
> -the best season for blanket forts is during the cold season.  
> -when it's hot they just stay by your room and be around unless you demand them to get out.  
> -sleeping together may sound cute but they'll most likely kick you while in your sleep.  
> -Osamu has some extra snacks in their home fridge so he brings them too.


	7. ♚: Head scratches

A gentle head pat was all it took to lean against his shoulder. Touches were an essential part of growing up, as your tactile senses were accustomed on responding to specific actions. Like the way when Osamu pats your head, you would have your body slowly adjust until you rested on his lap. 

He did it out of boredom, comfort, or touch deprivation. The intention was nonetheless innocent since he’d let you continue to play on your phone. as an onset of skillful strokes travel through your curls. 

"Am I being too rough?” he asked as an onset of skillful strokes travel through your curls. 

"Nope, continue if you want."

"Hmmm..." he followed through his concentration. It felt relaxing on both your ends so the benefits of mutualism were highly advantageous.

On one hand, you get to have a relaxing head massage. While on Osamu's part... he always wanted to know what it feels like to own a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon time: ♚: Head scratches (head pats)
> 
> >head pats are a necessity.  
> >Out of the two, Atsumu gives the most head pats.   
> >Osamu's range of head pats are either soft, gentle, or PAIN.  
> >Atsum's head pats are more often playful ruffling or PAIN


	8. ♜: Shoulder rubs

“Can you go a bit higher?” 

You pressed between the area of his shoulder.” You mean like this?”

He gave out a relaxed whine at the firmness of your touch. “Yeah... just go from there would ‘ya. You’re doing great.”

Osamu has his tendencies to be a needy child. He demanded attention and gratification from his hard works especially if it was directed towards a certain goal. For now, he deserved a good prize since he had gotten a higher score than you on the English test. It was a simple contest that you played with him. The prize was that whosoever got the higher score, they’d have to agree to whatever demands the winner will request. For him, it was a simple shoulder massage and was to be done for a continuous 30 minutes, so you had no complaints about the easy tasks.

But to be honest, spending time with Osamu was already a good enough exchange. Even when you had to do favors for him. The twins were very busy at this time of the season especially with the upcoming spring tournament so you were glad to have them invite you over even for a short while.

Suddenly, the alarm went off and it only meant that the short quality time has ended. Hopefully, he’ll offer you more of those challenges so that you could inadvertently spend time with him.

“30 minutes is up. I should get going now.” You confessed, with hands lifting from his toned shoulders. “It’s getting late so you have to rest since you have to wake up early for practice right?”

Just when you pulled away, a swift tug had grabbed your attention. “Wait a minute.”

“Hmm?” You were startled at his sudden action. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, ’kay? But you rarely spend time with us anymore. Have you been avoiding me and ‘Tsumu?” Osamu's grip on you didn’t falter. “If you don’t have much to do. Why don’t you just stay for a bit? Mom’s downstairs preparing for dinner. So you could stay for the night like you used to.”

At his words, your heart felt like it twisted. It’s true that you purposely didn’t spend time with them, but you thought it was for their sake. They could focus on volleyball more. It didn’t come to you that the twins might have faced the same withdrawal you had suffered. And you felt responsible for their well being.

“I thought I was being a bother,” you began. The feeling of guilt started swelling up inside you. “I didn’t think that you guys were affected so much if I was gone. I thought- I thought that I have to give you space and focus.”

Osamu propped himself for the bed and faced you. “Tch. Don’t decide things on your own again. We’ve been stressin’ over you and Tsumu’s can’t even serve right since his mind went haywire more than usual”

“Then...Did you trick me into agreeing with the test just so that I can hang-out with you guys?”

“What if I did huh?” He placed his hand on top of your locks and smothered it in a forceful endearing head pat. “What are you gonna do about it?” 

_I’ll let you, of course,_ you thought. 

However, you kept it to yourself since he didn’t have to know how much you spoiled him. Osamu was the more soft-spoken twin of the pair, but he wasn’t too keen to show affection in front of others. That’s why you opted to keep quiet and basked in his kindness in silence.

“I’ll call my dad to tell him I’m staying over then ‘Samu.”

He reached for his phone so you could make the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my shoulders are killing me. take care of yourselves.


	9. ♝: Reading a book together

Now that he has seen you up close, it seems like you've changed. You were no longer the obnoxious brat that always clung to him or his brother. He didn't see you as a snot-nosed child that always yearned to annoy him with every possible second.

The differences with your face and other features were much more evident as you slept in silence with your head rested against the literature book. Your Hair was set up in a top bun with its frays that framed your face perfectly as if you had arranged it to be there.

The texture of your lips was in contrast to your initial chapped lips of your middle school days. There weren't as many cuts on them. It might be because the usual roughhousing session had turned to one-sided smacking and teasing.

The additional scars that littered your skin were another asset that he admired too. It was like a series of bookmarks that permanently embedded your skin with each patch of uneven tone. Even from scratches, you had hidden below your shirt, and up to the dark circles on your knuckles, he knew where you got them and how.

These small details made his heart wrench in ways he couldn't describe. He loved you even more as you grew into him and entered his life unannounced. Whereas your presence was never an enigma he had to solve like an obscure puzzle. It was because he knew you were meant to meet him from the start, yet that wasn't what made his mind struggle in a haze.

It was what made you  _ stay _ so difficult to understand.

Unlike you, the Miya twins grew to love volleyball with an overbearing passion. Their talents were meant to be honed with the sport so their focus had never swayed the slightest as the years progressed. Or at least that was what the blond had understood.

You, their childhood friend, had strayed from that path. As your interest has shifted elsewhere, he thought that your bond with his brother and him wouldn't last as it did. However, you proved him wrong once again as your friends hadn't wavered even the slightest.

Instead, it grew stronger.

Until today, you had engrossed your presence with the boys which made people turn their hands with your relationship. It was weird for them to see a two-boys-one-girl group without a love quarrel to spice up the gossip.

He let out a huff of annoyance. Only morons that shared a singular brain cell would ever hope to add drama for a complex love triangle. They needed to get their facts checked because no amount of bickering would let you leave from his grasps.

You had involved yourself deeply in him that the thought of you leaving for good was too illogical to be understood.

In instinct, Atsumu reached out and ruffled your hair at the absurd thought. You had him engulfed at the idea of togetherness that you had him wrapped around your finger with your charms and wit.

"Hey wake up loser," he felt the tangles through your curls. The force of his wrist held your shabby bun and then--

"THAT LITERATURE REVIEW IS DUE TOMORROW AND YOUR DROOLING AT THE GOD DAMNED THING FOR 15 MINUTES NOW!"

—he showered you with the same love he had for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon time! : Reading a book
> 
> >Atsumu is the type to go into a bookstore. Read the month's issue of a magazine. Then leave without buying a thing.  
> >The owner used to be bothered by such a freeloader but it brought in customers (fans) so it was a small price to pay.  
> >Would borrow manga from his teammates. Aran (since they knew him for years) was the one to go to.   
> >[NOTT MIYA TWINS BUT I LOVE ARAN] (Aran has a collection of DC and Marvel Comics since his family from the U.S sends him some. The books were in English so our boy had to learn to read English. He was too shy to tell his relatives that he had difficulty reading English.   
> >the state of the book would have been better without Atsumu putting dog ears and bending the spine.  
> > Discovering online manga was the best for him. It saves him the hassle and he won't destroy books anymore.  
> >When Atsumu lost his textbook, he claimed Osamu's and overwritten the "O" as "A"  
> >he received a beating.  
> >He won't mind if you lay at his lap as you read your manga too. but he'll lay his elbow.  
> >He likes it when cats at his tummy as he reads. The cat is warm.  
> > next substitute is you of course. just sprawled across him


	10. ♟: Patching up a wound

“I’m going to put some betadine on it now.” He warned, the cotton was inches away from the newly formed bruises on your knees. “Hold still and tell me if it stings too much, ‘kay?”

You gave him a quiet whimper as a reply. Your hands gripped the edges of the cool infirmary bed to provide comfort for the incoming pain. But it wasn’t enough to hold you through, you hissed from the stinging contact.

He felt your muscles tense. Hopefully, you wouldn’t spring into a literal knee-jerk reaction that could warrant him a black eye or other facial injuries. But mercifully for him, you were a good patient that followed his request as he kneeled to get a better view of your wounds.

“Don’t worry it will be over soon. Now show me your elbow before it gets infected, too.” He continued towards the bruises that formed on your other limb. Luckily, it wasn’t as severe as the ones below, redness and light scratches marked the area with only a little blood that came from the smaller openings.

“Just hold it in, you’re doing great.” 

“Sure -tch! I’m fine. Just continue, ‘Samu.” Your face grimaced on the onset of not so gentle touches of medicated cotton from the wing spiker. The surface of your knuckles turned white, your fingers curled at the blanket for solace.

A series of apologies escaped from the boy. Albeit, it wasn’t just for the bruises of today, but it was also for the scars that had marred your skin from past experiences as well. He knew where and how you got each one, and this session wasn’t at all foreign to you both. Sometimes the medic shifted between you or him, but in one way or another, his brother was the other accomplice to the accident.

Like the dark line which started from your thigh to the skin just above your ankles. You had gotten it when Atsumu dragged you on the hot sandy beach, during the field trip to Okinawa. A sharp shell had snagged your skin as his brother forced you to swim on the salty sea.

Another set was from scratches on your arms. Though, he felt guilty for being the cause of your possible trauma. He shouldn’t have made you climb up his shoulders just to get the volleyball on top of the tree, because as unintentional as it was, being off-balance will never be a valid excuse for making you fall.

Even worse when you sprained your foot from the bad landing.

His brows frowned at the distasteful memory. More incidents followed, and all of them centered around either him or Atsumu, and it varied from bites, burns, and a slight fracture from your right leg. The twins have accepted their bothersome nature towards other people, but you were a different case.

Have they become too much of a burden to worry you of various accidents?

The premature guilt didn’t taste well in his tongue. He would never forgive himself if he were to cause you more problems, and just the idea of placing you in a situation you can never get back from, made his stomach feel queasy.

The tongs clanked to the metal tray filled with used cotton.

“I’m sorry.”

"Hey, why are you apologizing? If anything, I’m the one who’s sorry, ‘Samu. I’m the one bothering you for treatment anyway.“

“I don’t mean that,“ he shook his head. “Your wounds. All of them, even the ones that happened when we were kids. You got most of them because of us, remember?”

Your eyes widened at the revelation of his worries.

“Hey. That’s a bit of an exaggeration. Accidents happen for a reason. So don’t sweat it!” You encouraged, hands immediately ruffling up his hair for added comfort. “It was even my fault this time since I was the one who challenged him anyway. I’m the one who needs to apologize, not you and not even Atsumu. It’s all on me so stop moping around ‘kay?"

“Even so, don’t you find us a bit too much of a handful?”

"Of course you guys are, but does it even matter?” You teased, leaning into him until your faces were inches apart, your forehead touching his. "I know you guys are a bit overbearing at times, but that’s why I’ve got two hands, you see?”

“One for you—“ the right hand which ruffled his hair drifted from his cheeks, shoulder until it settled on the opposite side of his palm that was placed above your right knee. It was warm, but it felt even better as you entwined your hand with his.

You raised your left hand and cupped his cheek. ”—and one for Atsumu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!! I should finish this up by 23


	11. ♤: Taking a bath together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting suggestive in this chapter. BUT NO EXPLICIT SCENES.  
> Just two friends, staying in an onsen, five feet apart CUZ THEY'RE JUST FRIENDS.

There were few instances of luck in the world. For some, it could be landing a perfect job, getting the scholarship they had always dreamed of or grabbing the best girl of the season's attention.

But now, Atsumu feels sky high with luck. Much to the point where thinks he might have used up all his life's worth in this very, very, clandestine moment. Because now, with half of his body submerged in the hot water, the mist blocks a scene before him a few meters ahead.

Oh, woe is it to be the guy who enters the onsen when a woman had unknowingly dipped in the same pool. Oh, woe is him indeed.

He gulps. Her curves were immersed in the water, but their silhouette doesn’t do much to hide their features either. He sees her shape, with each crevice forged permanently into his mind-- but no face. DAMNIT. It wasn't enough, to get off to the thought of no face and just body-- his mind yearned for more.

Instances for this accident of grand gestures were planned by destiny. The play has been written in the sky and fate wouldn’t elude him of such a gift. He could go over and ask them though. As daring as it may sound, the suggestion was just edging him to push on through with its risk of risque.

Their distance closes, achingly on his part, but he had to be patient. There was no rush with destiny, and the coy of innocence had played out in his mind, faster than any set he had performed on court.

Firstly, hell place himself meters away from the woman. Next, he'll ask their business for trespassing in his private onsen and then ask for their name. While doing so, they could see their expression as the steam fades, and the water won't prove any help to cover their hidden secrets and expose them for their dripping treasure.

It was a stroke of genius within seconds of development. He wouldn’t be labeled as a perv and would be downplayed as an accident while getting the benefit of the overall exposure. 

It was cheeky. It was sneaky. But hey, he practiced his lines too much then he could count to back out now for a minuscule of conscience.

"Excuse me, is there anyone there?" He asked, turning his knuckles white to prevent the giddy tone from escaping like a child unwrapping a gift on their birthday. 

As if on cue, the figure turned at their voice. But they weren’t as surprised and panicked as he expected them to be. His eyes widened as they sauntered to him boldly, the ripples of the water increasing with their advancement.

He steps back. 

Was he in their plan all this time? Did they corner him out when no other person would enter? Could they have wanted him as much as he wanted them? He grunts at the act so brave, so mind-boggling, so daring in the pursuit that would tip the balance off at the scales of his composure and sanity.

_The onsens would be the only source of heat and pleasure tonight._

He licked his lips. "I'm warning you, miss. If you're doing what I think you're doing, I might not hold back. I am a man after all." 

Just turned 18, but hey. _Legal._

They stop. _The mist clearing up, body almost visible until—_

"What did ya mean by 'man' Tsumu? I don't see one for in here. Much less you." An all too annoyingly familiar voice says. "You’re a kid. Now stop acting so dreamy looking, yer giving me the creeps." _—the face of his childhood friend appears._

"The HELL YOU BEEN DOIN IN MY ONSEN YA SHRIMP? GET OUT BEFORE I skin you alive— Oi! Don't just stand so quickly, I can see ya naked!"

"Hey, I am wearing our school swimsuit underneath!" You corrected, hoisting yourself from the edge of the pool. " and you're the one who’s weird, coming into the girl's bath like a perv. You’re lucky Akane-chan and the others went to the gift shop before going here. Wait till Osamu hears about this, you sicko!"

"Oi comeback! What do you mean by ``girls bath!?" He follows you, wrapping the towel around his waist. 

"Come BACK HERE AND LET ME EXPLAIN!"

That night, he didn't believe in fate. Ever. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think this happened in their third year. a school trip. 
> 
> third mass update.


	12. ♧: One character playing with the other's hair

"Hey, you're too rough!" You winced, adjusting your neck to the side. The bobby pins pricked your scalp and it was less than comfortable to know you'll be bleeding in this predicament.

He drags your head back in place. "Don't be a brat. You're going to ruin the fishtail." His strong fingers glide through your locks and repeat the process of his practice, or rather assault.

Over.

Under.

Over.

Under.

The sequence was endless, time-consuming boredom, much to your chagrin. Osamu had specifically requested for your participation ever since he heard the senpai he has been crushing on likes guys that know how to do a girl's hair. He wanted to impress her, as soon as possible without a doubt since he dragged you from your lunch break just for his absurd practice.

"Hand me the ribbon." His palm flatly places over your shoulder.

"Maroon or Grey?"

"Whichever you think she would like best."

You roll your eyes. 'Whatever she likes best', you mock. Whatever that's supposed to mean. You hand him the maroon ribbon for lack of better judgment or care.

After what feels like two or three knots, he releases your hair but abruptly held your shoulder to prevent you from moving in your seat. "Stay still. I'll take a picture first so you see if I did well."

"Kay," you nod, rocking your legs back and forth to remove the unpleasant stagnant static which stung to Your toes. You have been sitting for almost thirty minutes now so you were glad for it to finally be over. There was nothing more unpleasant than skipping meals to be used as a barbie doll for young adult men.

"Here. Take a look and rate it for me."

You grab the device from his hands and your eyes widen. For a total amateur, his craft was spectacular. Its output was like that from the video he had you watched earlier, maybe even better. You couldn't believe your hair was even capable of being this stylish or beautiful.

"So how is it? It's amazing, right? Think shell be impressed?" He takes a few gulps from his water bottle, wiping the juice from his lips with the back of his hand.

You nod. Still dumbfounded by his hidden talent as you viewed it from different angles. To think, the Miya twin was good at athletics, cooking, AND hairstyling. No wonder why your schoolmates liked him so much. He was husband material. A simp, lIke what the cool kids say to describe him. And you know what simp means, and it is 'simply cool' for short.

"This amazing. Like really cool. Can I wear this to class 'Samu?" You ask, admiring the way it followed as you did a small twirl in front of the boy.

"Knock yourself out." He grins, admiring your actions of childlike wonder. He compared your cheer like It was like the first time you ate his cooking when you were still kids. The blatant innocence has not left your eyes and he loved that part of you too.

He pats your back and gestures you out of his classroom. "Now head to class, your teacher might be mad if you're late again."

"Okay, will do!" You wave your hand and headed for the exit. "Bye Osamu. Shell love this ya know. Heck, even Scrubsumu will be so jealous since you'll impress that third-year chic more than him."

"Glad to know. See ya." His hands return the farewell.

He was satisfied with the outcome after many days of practice. He knows that exchanging his lunch just to have you be the doll of practice was worth it if it meant having the senpai notice him for his capabilities.

In more ways than one, hopefully. He acknowledges his own capabilities since he had the looks, skills, and talent to have the senpai notice him.

But just to be sure he would be credited for your upgrade, he taped a 'my braid was created by Osamu Miya of class1-4' behind your back when he patted you earlier.

Yes. Great accreditation skills. They'll love him.


	13. ♡: Accidentally falling asleep together

Friday nights were always a reserved schedule. Everything should be cleared and laid bare. Nothing should destroy the routine of trashing out the latest bad movie of the season.

On the 15th and the 30th of every month, you and the Miya twins would relax. Each of you would have your snacks ready on hand, along with some homemade delicacies that Osamu whipped up for the occasion. Likewise, drinks were already on the side, in case if somebody would choke on the rancid films which were cliche Rom-Com. 

Tonight’s special was the popular hit ‘Love Rosy’. As usual, its genre was the classic target of sharp-tongued critic from the known group of the downright, malevolent trio. While Osamu could only be so kind to give snarky commentary, the hate-fest manifested between you and Atsumu. You and the blonde Miya would have a remark on various scenes which would be judged due to screenplay, lines, acting, or soundtrack, and Atsumu tries to top you off from making the snarkiest remark.

You let out a chuckle. “He would if he was good at it.”

The television was already set, with the CD already inserted in place. All you need to do was to press play and everything would go smoothly as planned. You just had to wait for the twins. 

You scooped out vanilla ice cream into your bowl. There was nothing wrong with getting a head start from the food. Especially if ten minutes have passed since the appointment has started. They might have bought food from seven-eleven again and was late after buying too much food that their money could afford like last time. _Or they ditched you for somebody else._

Your lips curled downward in an ungrateful scowl, as a hard slap from your palms pushes away the idea of abandonment. There was no room to entertain negative thoughts. Tonight was a night of bonding and high-sugar intake. Nothing more. Nothing less.

However, when half of the ice cream tub was already consumed, and a handful of potato chips bags have been popped, you know that they’re not able to finish the movie with you. They wouldn’t see how the main protagonist, Rosy, lives the catastrophic swirl of her life as her best friend leaves her for someone better. They wouldn’t mock how she’d suffer being left behind by her usual pillar of comfort. They wouldn’t laugh at her when Rosy lives an incomplete and unsatisfied away from her best friend.

The second bottle of root beer float was thrown to the floor, along with the other already finished food items. Tears were gushing out from your eyes from the horror movie. Like, how the heck would the protagonist believe that the power of friendship would be eternal? That it could transcend from the constricting real-life problems? That was fake and you weren’t crying from relating to the protagonist at all.

_Nope, not one bit._

As the credits finally rolled, and the black screen leaves you in the void of your mind in the pitch dark room, you decided to call it a night. 

The movie wasn’t even fun nor was it that good to trash. It left a horrible, hard to swallow after taste by the tip of your tongue, and an additional pressing weight on your chest didn’t much help to console you either. 

_“Things end as they should.”_ You remembered the protagonist say. She was alone, needed comfort, but her best friend wasn’t able to help her until it was too late. _“It’s better off if he forgets about me”._

_The twins should forget about me too,_ you renounce her words as your own.

There was still mess around so you had to clean or else your parents would scold you at the untidy state of a refurbished household. You cleaned up after the mess you’ve caused and secured it tightly in one big black garbage bag. With sluggish steps, you moved along the room to proceed to the exit of your home to leave the trash outside.

When you opened the door, you were greeted by a set of twins with their hands on their knees. Their labored breaths and reddish face made it quite obvious that they ran to your home. However, you weren’t in the mood to entertain any apologies. 

“I wanted to take the trash out, but two trash boys suddenly come into my sanctuary of a Holy Home.” You raised your palm to stop the grey-haired twin could retort. “Stop. I am too tired to listen to any half-assed explanation of bad behavior. So good night.”

“Would it kill ya to listen to us for once?” The piss-hair demanded, grabbing your right hand.

“Come on. We’re sorry okay? We even ran here at 9 pm to explain so please listen.” the ash-hair wheezed. 

You raised your brow, “Explain to me in less than twenty words.”

“Hey, that’s unfair-” 

“Seventeen…” You crossed your arms and counted each word that came from Atsumu’s mouth.

“We accidentally overslept at the bus. When we woke up we were already in another city. Sorry” Osamu explains, hitting the maximum word count. 

They wait, not a word more from what you demanded. Even when your foot taps in guilt-tripping successions, with your hands, crossed over your chest, as you send a murderous vibe accompanied by an unpleasant glare to their way. 

If you were anybody else, you would have called them out for being liars. However, the stupendous Miya Twins always surprise you with something more stupid the longer you stay friends with them. Something so impossible will be proven wrong, and it was a tried and tested truth from the pair.

They gulp, the stress quite obvious with how both of their Adam's apple bob up and down. The night air felt colder, yet they could feel the sweat drop from their temple.

“This is your fault ‘Sumu. You didn’t wake up at the bus stop when you were supposed to keep watch.” Osamu whispers, with eyes wary of any malicious intent from your side.

“Hey! Don’t blame me! It was your fault that we had to do extra drills and serves since your play was off from staring at _that_ Senpai!” Atsumu yelled in a hiss. It was a poor attempt to whisper when his voice got louder with each passing syllable.

“Your serves were lousy.” 

“MY SERVES ARE PERFECT! You’re just can’t keep up!” Even louder. Your hands tightened in a fist.

“Lousy scrub.”

“What’ya say?!”A vein popped.

“Quit it you two. Some people are asleep. So would you please keep it down?” You hissed, with your tone laced in agitated furry. They stopped and straightened their backs as soon as the words leave your mouth, afraid of putting you off than you already were. Their lips tightened into a line as they await any more of your demands.

“You both are idiots,” you started. Their ears ready for all of the verbal assaults or rejection. “But you’re _my_ idiots so let’s go watch that movie now.”

“Whatever you want.” They replied in unison, acting like dejected puppies that followed their master's request. 

“We’d make it up to you,” Atsumu says, grabbing the garbage bag you had earlier with his right hand.

“Yeah. Sorry for making you wait,” Osamu pushes you inside your home his left. “Let’s go trash that movie.”

“You guys owe me big time.” You raised your chin. Your disappointment had turned to annoyance and it was a better feeling to have than loneliness. “Could we watch Jurassic Park instead? I don’t want to watch Love Rosy anymore.”

“Sure.” 

The room was like before, in its state of dimmed light against the darkness. But it didn’t feel as cold as earlier. Was it the twins? Were they always this warm and comforting? Still, the anxious feeling remained at the back of your mind but you hope that everything would be back to normal.


	14. ♢: Forehead or cheek kisses

You couldn’t breathe. Just like a small rabbit to a quick fox, in the world of prey and predator, the weak were easily killed. It was survival of the fittest ever since fishes evolved to walk on legs, and until the man had built concrete jungles for industrial development. It was severely unfortunate to be less evolved against creatures of longer limbs.

Natural selection was extremely biased towards Miya Atsumu to be given the genetic advantage of athletic physic and a well-built body. A man such as himself, even with a single stride, could easily overtake your rapid runs across the second year hallway of Inarizaki High.

It was a futile attempt to live. You’d reckon he had you at your hair’s end if you weren’t that well trained with evasive maneuvers yourself. At least that was one good thing about evolution— the weak know how to hide and evade the strong.

Unfortunately, like all hunts in the wild, a single miscalculation meant death through a deadly bite from the predator. In the same manner, Atsumu’s vice grip on your wrist proved another lethal advantage over you.

“Let go of me Atsumu or I’m calling Aran-senpai!” you clawed at him to let go, but maybe he was gifted with impenetrable skin too. “It was a dare and you know it! Why are you so mad if I kissed you on the cheek? You know I do it with our classmates all the time!”

“I am mad! But not because of the kiss!” he held both your wrist in place single-handedly with his right. While the other left held your head in place to stop your annoying resistance. His hold was tight and secure, and he needed to so long as you didn’t bite him just like last time.

“Then why!?”

The tips of his ears turned red, “It’s because you only gave me one and I want another!”


	15. ♠: One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc. [Osamu]

It was one of the rare moments when Osamu looked unprepared. In hindsight, you should have known he was inexperienced to fix his tie before his big day. His anxiety was proven to be a difficult opponent as the digits on the fabric were repeated in knots, before he untangled them, then binds it all again in a poor attempt of grace.

It was only thirty minutes before his supposed bride greeted him walking down the flower-decorated aisle. However, it will only take you less than ten to fix his tuxedo, and an additional twenty minutes more to berate him for his shortcomings. 

“After all these years, you still don’t know how to fix your tie?” you gave it one last tug to make sure it was secured. “And I thought your brother was pathetic, but I guess it runs in the bloodline, right?”

“I know how to do it,” he huffed, holding your wrist in place. “It’s just the pre-wedding jitters that make me forget, ya know? Not all people are exactly ready for these kinds of events?”

“Even on your wedding day?”

“Especially on _my_ wedding day,” he tugged you closer to him, bringing the tips of your fingers to brush against his smooth lips. “I just hope that you’d be the bride and not the person I was coerced to marry for business matters.”

You smiled sadly, “I’m doing this for you. It’s because I love you.” 

Slowly, but with a bit more wistful force since he was too adamant to let you go, your arm retreated to your side. If he’d hold you a second more, you weren’t sure that you’d be able to stop yourself from pulling him down and taking him away from this dramatic scenario.

You yearned to give in to his request. If you could, you’d jump straight into his arms and tell him to run far away from this place as soon as possible. You’d forget the arranged marriages, evil mothers-in-law, and responsibilities so long as it was for the sake of love. He’d asked for your hand multiple times, and each try was met by a simple no. Despite the aching approval at the back of your throat, it was better if he wasn’t involved with a poor girl with zero background. 

“If you really love me,” his hand met your chin. “Can I ask for one final kiss goodbye?” 

He titled your face upward, slowly gracing his hot breath by the corner of your ear. The deep echoes of his voice send tremors to your aching soul, with his lips just centimeters away from your own.

As his friend— first love, last love, and only love— you were dying to say yes. 

However, as the bride’s maid of your best friend, you turned the other cheek in this final goodbye.

“AND CUT!” the deep voice of the director ends the scene. Without a millisecond to spare, both you and Osamu pushed each other away after reenacting the _very_ intimate moment. 

“GACK— I’m going to puke, I SWEAR!” you waved around frantically in the white satin dress. “If this project wasn’t fifty percent of my grade, I’d settle with a 75.”

“Right back at you,” Osamu groaned, wiping the sweat from his temple. The script for the video was ridiculously suffocating. You and he complained to the writers for the cliche setup of forbidden love between two secretly pinning friends, and even more so when you both realized that the two of you were the starring _main_ actors. 

“If I could, I’d run away while Tsumu’s busy yelling at the technicals.” you twisted the bottle to close. The lipstick was smudged away as you wiped it by the back of your hand, purposely ignoring the fact your classmates had labored at your make-up for more than an hour. 

“Then let’s run,” Osamu said, grabbing the water bottle to have his turn with the juice.

Silently, you both slip out with ease. Unknowingly portraying the opposite of the assigned roles with leaving with your supposed best friend’s _fiancee._


End file.
